


Vae victis

by LENxA



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LENxA/pseuds/LENxA
Summary: 败者该遭殃





	Vae victis

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/PWP+互攻+脐橙注意！！！  
> Alpha黑呆xOmegaC闪注意！！！  
> 【在某绅士上受到点启发orz  
> OOC和BUG注意！！！

双足再次踏上这本该属于废墟的土地时，曾经鞠躬尽瘁统治它的王者难免发出一阵唏嘘，默默地啃下御主递来的金苹果。自从通过迦勒底的灵子转移再次来到这个神代的末期，乌鲁克的王便无时不刻坐在队伍的末尾消磨着时间，即使如此，也并未感到无聊。

本该是属于近战法师的辅助型英灵，自身的存在却因为某个冠位魔术师而变得可有可无。现在肯乖乖呆在这个基本只靠前面的狂战士们一手撑起的红卡队里，一个原因是为了那所谓的和御主的羁绊值，另一个原因嘛，明眼人都看得出来，他的目光透过了厚厚的泥板，落在了同样是坐在吊车尾，现在正津津有味地解决着手中的另一块炸鸡，的ALTER小姐身上。

黑色的骑士王从没有将她那因为圣杯黑泥浸染而失去色彩的眼放到心仪她的人身上，哪怕是一秒，她要么是在后面享用着某个红色弓兵临走前给她准备的垃圾食品，要么就是被御主强行拉到队伍里，凭借着宝石翁礼装和昔日老师的梦幻魅力，一发宝具光炮清掉所有的残血小兵。总之忙到一刻也停不下来，忙到黑色的礼服沾染灰尘，忙到一瞬都没有空去看看他。

英雄王也没有怨言，就这么执着而强烈地盯着她。只有碰到作为交换人员的某黑化圣女充满怒意的身影时，这才收起心思，在那块泥土板上写些无人能看懂的楔形文字来。

“什……？”

然而没有人想到，在这样的循环往复几次后，在又一次英雄王和骑士王独处于队末时，身后一株奇异的植物突然张开了巨大的花苞，如同烟雾弹的花粉瞬间将咫尺天涯的两人团团埋住。等到御主察觉到时，为时已晚，被迫突然吸入大量花粉的二人已经双双倒下，无论花之魔术师展开几次宝具都没有用。

在冠位魔术师做了一番检查后，他的脸上写满了不容乐观的表情。

“梅林，他们还好吗？”

“…说实话，立香君，不是很好。虽然生命并无大碍但是魔力气息异常紊乱，还有就是某些不太愉快的变化了呢，不，从某种意义上来说还真是愉悦……”

“拜托了请用我听得懂的语言来解释吧！不管是令咒还是魔力我都会给的啦！”

“好吧…”梅林长呼了一口气，用有史以来最为凝重的表情说道，“那就用你们那边的方式来说好了……”

“阿尔托利亚变成了Alpha，吉尔伽美什变成了Omega，附带有发〇现象，可能会传染，需要隔离。以上。”

给迷迷糊糊醒过来的当事人们解释一番后，藤丸立香吩咐从者们就地安营扎寨，将一个已经开始大骂“杂修”的英雄王和一个冷静异常的黑化骑士王强行塞进了一顶帐篷。随后带着众英灵退到其方圆三米外的地方，随着夜幕降临，也开始休息起来。

············

“怎么，就这么抗拒自己的身份吗？”

冰冷的声音从床铺的另外一边传来，双人床上随之落下了另一个人的体重。不顾对面的人忍得有多么辛苦，解除了繁重的战斗礼服，只着一件黑纱的单薄内衫，身下多出来的器官因为良好的夜视能力，这才清晰地映入眼帘。

空气中异常甜蜜的味道没有让她有多少激动，红酒的香气混搭着金属的铁锈味，还有那个男人因为术士的身份而多出来的几分魔术材料所独有的香气，使她不禁回想起以前同梅林共事时终日萦绕在鼻尖的气息。或许是这份原因，还有平日里对油炸食品的执着，以及失去强烈的感情后冷酷的性格，她说不上有多喜欢这份味道，更别提让她兴奋起来了。

虽说Omega对Alpha的吸引是绝对的，两性的吸引也是双方的。阿尔托利亚并没有被此而冲昏了头脑，而且从早些时候的反应来看，他对此也是坚决反对的。所以阿尔托利亚没有负担地躺下了近乎于赤裸的新身体，在乌鲁克郊外依旧酷暑难耐的夜晚，侧过身，背对他，就这样睡下了。

“你不喜欢的话我也不会有什么动作，晚安。”

“…晚安？你这个女人还真是喜欢自说自话啊……”

“你想要？”

“……”

阿尔托利亚见那边没了声音，眼也就闭上了。

可是吉尔伽美什无论从哪方面来说，都有点不妙。

体内的高热就像是要烧到他发高烧才罢休。随着对话的戛然而止，脑内的理智消耗殆尽，贤明的乌鲁克君主浑身上下都在冒汗，被烧成微红的肌肤上挂着细小的汗珠。不及弓兵时期的自己年轻力强，明显瘦弱了许多的肌肉正在不停颤抖。身躯被迫蜷成虾米，为的是不让身后的佳人看到自己的软弱。吉尔伽美什从各种意义上来说，都到达了需求的极限。

难以启齿的地方还在源源不断地向外淌着不知道是什么的液体，类似于失禁的触感让他的吊着金耳环的耳根都烧红了起来，甚至连股间的布料都被浸透，就差过剩的液体流淌出来，滴落在两人共用的床单之上了。

吉尔伽美什从没有想象过自己有一天居然被欲求不满所打败。

禁欲的君主一但有了点燃的火苗，滔天欲火便旺盛地熊熊燃烧起来。

想到这里，他下意识的夹紧了本就闭合的双腿，没想到后穴的液体随着动作，摇摇欲坠地顺着臀线滑落下来，滑腻的触感使得君王没能控制住喉头的气音，在异常寂静的夜里发出了格外明显的喘息声。

于是吉尔伽美什死死地咬住嘴边的床单，炙热的呼吸打湿了薄薄的布料，身后人还是无所作为，安稳地熟视无睹，继续着少女的梦。百合花的香气被浇上了一层浓厚的血腥气，混杂在属于圣杯黑泥的魔力气息里，只要再浓一分，就会达到使人发狂的境地。

自傲的王难受地扭动了一下高热的躯体，不顾手部的金甲，反倒以金属的冷彻来抚慰空虚的肉体，直截了当地来到了不断散发情欲气息的后穴，就着已经浸润充分的液体，心一横，将食指塞入了一张一合不断渴求的小洞内，金属的凉意瞬间将他激起了一层疙瘩，臀部则是不自觉地用力更甚，拼命地想要将物体吞入体内。乌鲁克的王一个分神没有咬住遮掩的白布，羞耻的呻吟瞬间泄露出来。他索性不再躲避，马上加入第二根手指。贪婪地呼吸着来自身后人愈发浓烈的信息素，吉尔伽美什将手指埋得更深，按压着软嫩的内壁，全然不知方才的气息意味着什么。

“哟，一个人玩得很开心吗。”

一直没有发话的骑士王将错愕的英雄王翻过身来面对自己，张开嘴，伸出软舌，露出獠牙，强势地拥吻上前，对上那双此时此刻已经被欲望蒙蔽了的猩红色眼睛，金色的兽瞳露出了占有的气息。

不同于没有人心的狮子王，也不同于沉浸在自己理想中的正统骑士王。被圣杯诅咒玷污了的王再度拥有了自身的欲求，正同她对油炸食物的偏执一般，此时爆发圣洁骑士所没有的七情六欲，是再正常不过的事了。

少女不算娴熟，却热情异常的吻技已经很好地取悦了即将自燃而尽的英雄王，倒不如说是年龄的问题，此时的他更偏向于温柔的性爱，狂野的主导权交给年轻气盛的姑娘。他自己见一切都曝了光，一直以来做着的梦成了现实，也就这样放任不管了。

“明明圣诞节即使热晕过去也想要我的礼物，现在这幅样子又是怎么一回事，乌鲁克的吉尔伽美什君？”

“…我认输，吃醋的黑色圣诞小姐。”

豪爽的王者将身上这具相比之下更为冰冷和惨白的躯体拥入怀中，少女逐渐升腾起来的欲望使她也放开了不少。信息素的交织与碰撞发生在每时每刻，她大抵只是在男人自己取悦的时候按捺不住了罢了。黑化后没有常人温度的双手抚过身下战栗不停的王之肉体，在相对饱满的胸肌上狠狠揉了几把，瞄到英雄王粉色的乳首后，意有所指地舔了舔小巧的嘴唇，俯下身去就是一阵吮吸和拨弄，惹得吉尔伽美什几乎是在一瞬间躬起了身，被抚慰的快感和下身愈发强烈的空虚感几乎要将他逼疯。英雄王没有坐以待毙，完完全全沦为案板上的羔羊，反倒是抢先握住了少女身下的那根新物件，熟练地上下套弄起来。

初尝次等快感的少女自然是招架不住男性的摆弄，嘴上的动作马上停了下来，一直不曾有过多少色彩的脸颊泛起了红晕，搭在男人肩上的双手不自觉地缩紧，头靠在他的颈窝，用牙愣是咬出了几个带血的印子来。

“快点进来，阿尔托利亚。”

王者失去了耐心，在骑士王即将到达顶峰的时候收了手，惹得阿尔托利亚不满地啧了一声，吉尔伽美什则是挑衅地看着同样也是深陷情网的黑王，将作为男性来讲尺寸相当可观的物件引到了已是一片泥泞的洞口，两人脸红心跳，箭在弦上，不得不发。

阿尔托利亚没有犹豫和踌躇，英灵无法繁衍后代的灵体甚至都不存在责任一说，没等忍耐的汗水淌下，女士一挺腰，偌大的物件顺着流水般前赴后继的液体，顺利无阻地入了男人同样高热无比的体内，将更多蓄于此内的滑腻液体挤了出来，在传单上俨然形成了一汪小水潭，使得更为甜腻的气息钻入两人的鼻腔，无疑为这笔旺盛的欲火上浇了一桶满满的油。

没等吉尔伽美什喘几声歇口气，没有耐心的少女就情不自禁地挺起腰来，高温的肠壁紧紧包裹着初尝人事的性器，来自凹凸不平表面的挤压更是耗尽了少女的一切忍耐力，没过多久就无师自通，大开大合地动作起来。

吉尔伽美什本来就因为对方和自己不相上下的尺寸而有些不适，同为处子之身，哪能遭受得住这样一番快速的顶弄。乌鲁克的君主再也顾不得面子了，反正御主和其余英灵都应该在梅林指导下遥远的隔离区内，除了没有知识的魔物有极小可能在此处徘徊，再无其他人能一饱强大的王少见的呻吟之声。

“…不、不要…那么快！你是疯了…啊……骑士王！”

吉尔伽美什伸出手企图挡住自己快要掉下泪的双眼，却被黑色的王抢先堵住了叫喊的双唇，身下数次与敏感点擦肩而过的不爽感让他几乎要崩溃起来，偏偏还被坏心眼的小姑娘掰开了双腿，将全身上下一览无余地展示在她面前，甚至连主导权都不是自己的。

“…换个……角度……”

“您这是求人的态度吗？”

“…阿尔托利亚 ...求你……啊！”

没等男人艰难地在混乱的呼吸中说完话，少女就如他所愿，精准无误地戳到了他的敏感点上。吉尔伽美什只觉得快感都变成烟火在眼前炸裂开来，双手死死地抓住床单，那颗高傲的头颅高高昂起，少女的动作就没有一刻放松下来过。在猛力戳完几次脆弱不堪的区域后，乌鲁克之王眼前一白，积蓄已久的精液喷涌而出，全数打在了没有丝毫赘肉的腹肌上，成了一道淫靡不已的风景。

阿尔托利亚的定力纵使再强，也抵不过第一次就被这么刺激的折腾，性器胀得更大，更何况随着Omega的发情和释放，深处更为炙热柔软的生殖腔向她热情招手。于是稍稍一顿，平复被高潮后的穴肉抽搐吮吸的快感，一鼓作气，顶入了Omega全身上下最为敏感的生殖腔，一下子就填了个满。在被宛如天堂般的快感包围后，再也没有了忍耐的必要，黑色的王嘶吼一声，器物前端成结，没有遗漏，将精水全数锁在了乌鲁克君主的体内。

结束操劳后的阿尔托利亚任凭吉尔伽美什将自己放到身下。一段时间后，结消失，器物总算得以脱出，白花花的液体伴随肉塞的拔出而争先恐后地流了出来。与此同时，终于从云端返回现实的阿尔托利亚意识到吉尔伽美什的举动后，不解地望向那双情欲还未完全消退，同时又挂有泪痕的赤色眼眸。

“你在干什么？”

“礼尚往来。”

“我不想做了。”

“是吗？”

话音刚落，阿尔托利亚便感到自己女性的那部分正在不可言说地瘙痒起来。回想起那男人的手指在自己体内戳弄的动作，那分明就是在画术士所擅长的符咒，至于效果，现在不就生效了吗。

“随你便吧。”  
认清了现状的阿尔托利亚索性就和刚才的吉尔伽美什一样，大大咧咧地倒在床上，遮不住任何部位的黑纱睡衣此时也是凌乱不堪地挂在身上，还未褪去的红晕在她苍白的身体上就显得格外醒目。

“不如换个玩法，自己动吧，阿尔托利亚。”

笑得恶劣的男人将少女一把捞起，自己坐起身，将她放在自己腿上，因为体型差的缘故，现在整个人正好团在他怀里。

“无妨。”

语毕，少女若有所思地嗅了一口他身上的信息素，扶着他的肩跪坐起来，方才被玩弄得水淋淋的花穴顺利地吞进了阳物的头部，由于重力的缘故，她不得不一直费劲扶着才能免于一下子被它贯穿的下场。

“…唔……嗯……”

黑色的骑士王眼神半眯，迷离的眼神再也没有了刚才强硬的姿态，丰满的穴肉奋力吸着硕大的性器，正如她洁白的贝齿半咬住柔软的唇瓣一样。实在是一副惹人犯罪的景象。骨子里不改恶劣的古代王也是这样做了。骨节分明的大手粗暴地隔着黑纱抚过少女较小的乳房，顺带用不长的指甲擦过娇嫩的乳头，成功得到了少女一声动听的喘息，身下又是吞进一大截。眼看着整根器物就要被全部吞进，吉尔伽美什没有让她得逞，大力揉捏着少女软滑的臀肉，不顾她的意志，就这么开始动作起来。

“…嗯…啊！”

阿尔托利亚被吓了一大跳，不受控的分贝从嘴里兀地吟叫开来，不同于平日里压低的声线，深陷情欲的少女连流出的蜜都是甜的，更不用说是区区娇喘了。纵使她还想保持王的威严，就此打住，再次咬住唇瓣，吉尔伽美什也没有让她得逞。更加快速的顶弄，以及每次都要把下面的囊袋吃进去的程度，黑色的少女失去了理智，被不断榨出蜜水的花穴正如同发情中的Omega一样，高潮迭起，爽到连圆润可爱的脚趾都蜷了起来。吉尔伽美什爱怜地吻去少女发红眼角的泪液，舔过她敏感的耳垂，迷人的低音炮就这样说道：

“这才是真正的性爱，骑士王。”

阿尔托利亚没有了反驳或者争辩的余力，只有不断地因为极乐的快感而不断颤抖的力气。被进入到失禁般的快感几乎要将她逼疯，偏偏男人就像是永动的打桩机一样，好像有用不完的体力和花样，让双方面都是处子的王者狠狠地体验了一把情欲和放荡的快乐。

“…吉尔、吉尔伽美什……！”

“本王会满足你的一切，阿尔托利亚。”

术士英雄王激烈地吻上仰起头索吻的黑色骑士王，明明都不是最正统的模样，却走到了正统的他们至今都没有进展到的地步。该说是本末倒置呢，还是鬼迷心窍呢。无人在意，也无人同意。这本就是他们此时此刻最为真切的情意。

随着双方极限的到达，吉尔伽美什和对方刚才一样填满了子宫，反倒是没有结的存在，白色的浊液很快就顺着少女已经被掐红的臀部和腿根流了下来，虽然是不可多得的香艳美景，但两人实在是没有多余的体力来进行第二轮的交流了。于是术士便抱着已经失去意识的剑士，双双倒在了乱七八糟的床铺上，即使没有造梦师的点缀，也都很快进入了堪比阿瓦隆的甜美梦境。

这是属于战士们的小憩。

············

第二天，先醒来的骑士王很快抓到了躲在床底下听了一晚限制级内容的藤丸。当然，两位王都予以了她应有的惩罚。

当面对助战来的正统阿尔托利亚时，黑化的骑士王朝她语重心长地做了个加油的手势。

 

END


End file.
